Broadband data communication is used in many systems, including satellite, cable, and DSL systems. Increasingly, differential signaling is being used to transmit broadband communications in these systems. In transmitting a differential signal it is often desirable to control the output power of the differential signal. The output power is generally controlled using an attenuator circuit. A method for single-ended broadband variable attenuation is well-established in the industry. Therefore, one method of attenuating a differential signal would be to convert the differential signal to a single-ended signal, attenuate the single-ended signal, and then convert the single-ended signal back into a differential signal. The process of converting signals from differential to single ended and then reversing the process introduces several undesirable characteristics, including size, cost, insertion loss degradation, and frequency response degradation.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.